Contact
by Deathwish290
Summary: A bloody civil war is being fought between two dangerously powerful human factions, when suddenly A majestic alien race known as the Tridian jumps in the middle. Forced together by a common enemy, Humanity is now fighting for one thing: Survival.
1. Prologue

For those of you who are reading this, I plan on making this into a

real book. This story is called "Contact".

Basically, this is a story about a small problem that escelates

into something enormous, turning humanity against itself. Civil War

breaks out, with mankind bent on destroying itself. Finally, a majestic

race known as the Tridian emerge, with a plan to "cleanse" the humans

of their desire for power.

Forced to unite against a power far greater than they have ever

known, the Humans fight the Tridian with the overwhelming odds against

them. Now, the humans are fighting desperately for their survival, with

only one driving motive...

Fight, or face extinction. 


	2. Assault on New Diamat

Chapter 1: The Assault On New Diamat

*Please not that all chapters are subject to some small changes due to the storyline, which is still in the developmental process.*

It was cold that morning. Everyone was frozen with fear. Even though they were still somewhat safe in their

HC-50's, preparing to be dropped into the battlefield, hardly any of these men were ready to fight. Below them,

they could hear the screams and cries of dying Marines, and above them they could see FA-90 Night Hawks dog

fighting. All of the men and women were bracing themselves for the impending combat that was approaching ever

so quickly. They all readied their T-36 Assault Rifles, checked their ammo levels, and prepared for the worst. Dylex

Burgandy, one of the Marines that was involved with the Assault on New Diamat that day was most

impatient..."Argh, Just drop us down already!" Dylex yelled. He looked around, watching as bullets flew past the

hundreds of HC-50's that were preparing to touch down, when suddenly, there was a loud explosion. "We've

been hit!" One of the marines screamed, as the HC-50 was hit head on with an Anti-Air Missile. "I can't get control

of her...Everyone, get off this dropship!" The craft spun out of control, falling to the ground in a ball of flame.

When the Missile hit, it sent Dylex through the air, almost causing him fall to his death. Luckily, he managed to

grab the side of the vehicle before he fell. As he struggled to keep himself on the HC-50, he realized how close

they were to the ground. He had a choice-Let go and fall, or hold on and hope to survive the explosion. Sergeant

Harris came over to Dylex's aid. "You're not going anywhere, son. Just hang on! I've got you!" Sergeant Harris

tried and tried to pull him up, but Dylex's combat armor was simply too heavy to lift, especially while he was

hanging off the side of an HC-50. Dylex looked up at him with a grim gaze. "Just keep holding me up, I'm going to

jump!" Dylex looked down, horrified not by the distance he was from the ground, but how fast the were flying.

The HC-50 was in a rapid descent, screaming through the air at a speed of almost 250 miles per hour. Harris

yelled at the pilot, "Do your best to keep us in the air, Private! We're almost at the drop zone!" The pilot turned

his head, saying, "I'm doing my best, Sergeant!" Before he could finish his sentence, Enemy Infantry Fire silenced

him permanently. With no pilot and no way of getting off, Harris tried harder and harder to pull Dylex up with each

passing second. Finally, as his adrenaline kicked in, he was able to lift Dylex and help him into the rapidly

descending HC-50. Dylex, utterly exhausted, had to take a moments rest. He collapsed on the hard, metal floor of

the flaming HC-50, not even phased by the by the bullets flying nearly inches over his head. Harris ran up to the

cockpit and moved the pilot's dead body, and sat down. "I'm no pilot, but I'm pretty sure that I can activate a gel

layer that should take most of the impact..." Dylex moved his head just enough to look at Harris, and screamed,

"We don't have any time, just do it!" Harris began punching number and codes into the mainframe system

computer, which enabled the stabilizers and activated the protective gel layer. Harris looked at Dylex and said,

"Get ready...here it comes!" The HC-50 hit the ground hard, and slid through the ground. He fell and landed hard

on his back. As he lay there in the midst of the explosion caused by the totaled HC-50, he was deafened by the

sounds of gunfire and explosions. All he could see were FA-90 Night Hawks screaming by, and thousands of HC-

50's either being shot down, or landing safely and deploying every last Marine it carried, while Dylex blacked out,

slowly but surely.

"Get up! Come on now, don't you die on me!" Dylex heard Sgt. Harris yell at him as he slowly came to. "What?

Ugh, my head..." Sgt. Harris sighed and picked him up. "Boy, we don't have time for this! Get up and get a move

on!" Dylex began to stand, but nearby enemy tank fire caused him to start running faster than he knew he could.

Friendly M-70 Arclight Tanks plowed on in and gave support to many of the Marines that were trying to reach the

Rendezvous point, as Night Hawk fighters battled in the sky. Using the tanks as cover, Dylex and the other

Marines ran down Berigue Blvd. jumping straight in the middle of a street fight. As soon as AC forces began to

suppress, the rest of the UDF forces had no choice but to fight back. There were run down vehicles and many

buildings to engage the AC from, so Sgt. Harris took this advantage to the limit. Dylex and Sgt. Harris went up

into the second third story of a run down bank, and the other troops continued fighting down on the ground.

Dylex reached the top of the building, and pulled out his T-36 AR, and aimed down the scope. 3 of his Marines

were pinned down behind a large truck, with AC troops closing in on both sides. Despite suppressing fire from

other UDF Marines, the AC soldiers fought back and continued to advance on Alpha's position. Dylex shouted

down through the the Radio, saying "Alpha 1, AC troops closing in on your position, approximately a mile and

a half out to your east, as well as a squad of soldiers, roughly 20 meters North of your current location, over."

He could see them firing, and watched as they Cpl. Degarmo shouted back "Copy that Alpha 2, we are aware.

Requesting sniper support, over!" Dylex loaded up his T-36 AR shouted back "Copy that Alpha, we are 15 east of

your location, providing support." Dylex put down his radio, pulled his rifle up to his shoulder, and looked

down the scope. Taking advantage of his Targeting Distance System, better known as TDS, that was built into his

T-36 AR Scope, he was able to tell the distance of a target as long as his sights were set on it. Dylex stuck his

head up from over the ledge and began to aim in on his target. Alpha was pinned down behind a large business

truck right next to a narrow alleyway, so they decided to widen their territory. Degarmo sent Pvt. Jacobs through

the alley to flank the troops advancing from the north, and sent Pvt. Kyre to cover Jacobs. Dylex saw that the AC

troops stopped their advance and were now fighting a long range battle. There were two Marines heading

toward the Alleyway, so Dylex shouted through the radio "3 hostiles proceeding through the alleyway, over!" The

three AC soldiers that were heading towards the alleyway spotted Dylex up in the top level of the bank and

immediately took cover behind the building leading to the alleyway. They all began firing upon him, so Dylex had

no choice but to pull his head down and take another approach. Suddenly, an idea emerged in his head. Dylex,

without warning Sgt. Harris, headed down the flight of stairs leading to the second level of the bank, and hid

behind the wall next to the windows. Sgt. Harris was suppressing the three soldiers, while Dylex now had an

open shot. He held his breath, looked down the scope, and then took the shot. Instantly, the soldier that was

behind the building next to the alleyway fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Realizing that he was not dead,

Dylex aimed and fired the last fatal shot, forever silencing that one soldier. "There we go, finally! One less person

trying to kill me..." Dylex leaned out to take another shot, but much to his surprise, there was a soldier looking

over the rear end of a broken down car, aiming in on him. Being more shocked than surprised, he quickly tried to

hide himself from his enemy's rifle, but he simply was not fast enough. In the heat of the moment, he accidentally

left his right elbow exposed, and the AC soldier did not hesitate to take the shot rather than lose his target. The

soldier fired, and Dylex fell to the ground, grabbing his arm. Luckily, he was hidden behind the wall under the

windowsill, so he had room to move around. Since he was trained more for long range sniping, his combat armor

was much weaker than the grunts or the medics. This had also played as a major advantage at long range

because he could maneuver much quicker, but it was a major disadvantage in such close combat. The bullet had

gone not pierced his arm, luckily. Thanks to the clever designers of the UDF Combat Armor, the bullet ricocheted

off of the rounded edges of his elbow pads. Even though he was not injured, his arm was in immense amounts of

pain from the impact of the bullet, leaving it almost useless for a time being. Dylex sighed in relief, and said to

himself "Thank God it wasn't my good arm..." However, even though he was in excruciating pain, kept his

concentration on the battlefield. He pulled out his P-39 Semi-Automatic side arm, and prepared to get back into

the fight.

Already knowing where his target was, he leaned out and fired a few shots. The first shots hit him and

brought him down to his knees, but he fell behind the car's rear end, and was no longer exposed. Dylex hid

himself once more, and reloaded the clip in his pistol, saying "Here we go..."

With that, he leaned out and shot, taking down

the last soldier in the alleyway. However, there were still reinforcements heading in from the east...Dylex grabbed

his T-36 AR, and ran back up the top level of the bank, and prepared for the attack that was to occur any

moment. Dylex looked at Sgt. Harris and said "Sir, they've got armor heading down toward out position, as well

as a squad of soldiers. I'd say maybe 15 to 20 soldiers plus an M-70 Arclight tank is coming right for us." Harris

looked at Dylex and laughed. "Kid, you worry too much." he said with a smile. Dylex had a puzzled look on his

face. "I take it that you have an idea?" He asked Harris. He put his hand on Dylex's shoulder and said "Yeah, I do.

And it involves you getting that radio and calling in Delta Squad to our position. Then, I need you to radio in for a

Supply chopper on our location, because we need ammunition, and we need Anti Armor weapons. Understand?"

Dylex grinned, and grabbed the radio and his rifle. "I've got you covered, Sergeant."


End file.
